Amore
by Dimples73
Summary: Mory Heart has a problem. Will Brock and Reba find out before it is too late? R


Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and frinds if you see your idea in my story Thanks.  
**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock.**

* * *

Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves

Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real events are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts, I do research and look things up. This is all fiction.

Okay readers this story is very hard for me to write. Some of this is true and some of it is not. Thanks for reading and God Bless. Thanks to those who have shared their Bullying stories with me. And have given me permission to use them. We all have a different story. As humans, we need to take a stand for bullying we cannot sit back and Let the bullies ruin lives. This is dedicated to the survivors the ones that have made it through. Finally, to JESUS who helped me survive thanks JESUS.

Brock and Reba

Amore and Brian-14

Amore red hair blue eyes-short wispy hair cut similar to Reba's in 2001

She track pants, T-shirts, long sleeves or light jackets, basketball shorts, Hats on backwards. And hockey jerseys. She is tall and thin she looks anorexic. But is very healthy

Brian Blond hair and Blue eyes his hair is bowl cut. He is tall and home schools him. He was teased and tormented after he fainted. He had a seizure due to a brain tumour he had surgery chemo and radiation he is fine now.

New characters for this story

Drake Hart - Byron Cherry

Coy Hart- John Schneider

Adam and Aaron Hart- Look like John Schneider they are his kids

Walker and Sarah McKinley- Tom Wopat as Walker McKinley Jill Hennasy as Sarah

Cheyenne and Van-25- Elizabeth-6

Kyra-18

Jake-14

JV and Helen-original characters

Chapter 1

_Why? - Why can't people see me? Am I really invisible? Do I really want to live life in the background? - Why can't I have a chance? Don't I deserve one? - Why do they laugh at me and make fun? Do they not know it hurts? Do they not know their words bring tears to my eyes? When they mock and make fun of me, to my face and behind my back,- why don't they see my potential? - Why do they think I do not have feelings when they call me names or make up songs that hurt? - Why do they think they are better? - Why do I get picked last? They act as if I am diseased and don't want me around. This hurts the most. - Why can't I have a chance? What did I ever do wrong? Am I that horrible of a person? - A true friend is someone who laughs at my jokes not at me. Why do you pretend to be my friend and then turn your back when the bullies come? - Why do you even want to be my friend? I trusted you with my secrets and you betrayed me! You stabbed me in the back. Why did you do it? What did I do to deserve it? - Why do words hurt so badly? - Why do bullies want to hurt? Do they hurt that much? - Life is good and precious. We are all the same. We look different but we are all equal. When you find this out your hurtful words will stop, I cannot deal with your hurtful words. I may end it all. Either in front of all of you, or in the privacy of my secret spot. Wherever I do it, you will be sorry. - I will pray that God may change all of you. So your words will not hurt me anymore. I am tired of being hurt. JESUS please help them all!_

I sighed I looked at what I wrote satisfied I shut my binder, sat back, and took the tormenting and teasing. I held in my tears as they called me names. I wanted to die. I wanted to kill myself. Why me why was this happening to me?

My twin Brother Brian stopped coming to school after he had a seizure the kids laughed at him. I got suspended for punching Lindsey that was back in elementary school. We used to be friends. However, things changed my life changed when I turned fourteen and started high school. I became a victim a victim of bullies. I never thought my life would be like this. Yeah I had my Church friends they asked me to hang out with them. However, I do not want to shame them. I didn't want to put them in the center of it all. Although I don't think they would mind. I would. I hate my life.

I pulled out my notebook again. I opened up to another page and wrote:

_My classmates would not care. I would miss my dad and mom. Brian would be better off. He wouldn't be ashamed of me. I wouldn't have to feel so alone. I wouldn't have to feel ashamed for my bother. I feel like I'm a failure a loser who doesn't belong. As I write this I want to turn around and beat the crap out of them. I want to scream SHUT UP! They are tormenting me this isn't right. Why me? I HATE ALL OF THEM!_

I closed my notebook.

"Hey loser, lose that orange shirt. You aren't cool enough to wear a Texas long horns shirt." I swallowed as Lindsey Cooper teased me, and closed my eyes tight. I could still hear them teasing and tormenting me, so I took a deep breath and zoned them out. It worked I really couldn't hear a thing. I sang a song in my head. Me, my bro Brian, Gretzky, Summer, Josh, Izzy and Abby led worship for kids church. We played a few songs then went to the teen room we had a separate area for teens. None of them went to my school they homeschooled. I didn't want to burden my mom with two kids at home.

"Hey Dork ,You must have been born on a highway cause that's where most accidents happen" a boy replied

I heard Lilly laugh. Lilly is now my ex best friend some friend she ditched me over the summer who needs her. I continued to take the comments been said to me,

"You are so ugly that when your mama dropped you off at school she got a fine for littering" Lindsey replied

The class roared with laughter.

"You're so ugly Hello Kitty said goodbye to you" Maggie Gibson replied

"Hey Red, Some people are has-beens. You are a never-was" Richard replied

"You're so stupid you tried to put M&M's in alphabetical order!" Logan replied I was trying so hard not to cry.

"Loser , I... words cannot express how much I hate you" Lindsey replied

The bell rang and I quickly ran out of the class. I got to my locker. "Hey red." I looked to see Lindsey. I sighed and looked at the ground as she called me names.

I ran out of the school, I could run like nothing. it came easy to me. I reached my home once inside I ran upstairs. I was adopted with my twin Brian. We both had Red hair and blue eyes. We could so pass for being Reba and Brock's kid's people often thought we were their real kids. They never said anything otherwise.

Reba POV

"Mory?" I said as I walked into the living room and looked at the stairs. Brian was still asleep on the couch. He had a seizure earlier. I covered him up and ran upstairs to Mory's room

"Mory are you alright?"

"I am fine." She replied dryly

I looked at her and something in me told me she wasn't. "Do you want to talk?"

"Nope, I am fine" she said with no emotion. This wasn't my little girl.

"Your dad will be home at 4:00. We are going out for dinner."

She nodded and flopped on her bed with a book. I sat down, I looked at her; she looked like Brock through and through with her eyes her personality. I could still read her and Brock. I knew her from birth up until now. She was a blessing for Brock along with Brian We couldn't have kids so we adopted new one year old twins Amore and Brain we fell in love with them instantly. They had come at a time when we needed them the most. We have been through a lot as a family. Brock and I almost divorced but stayed together for the kids. We didn't want them to spend a week with me a week at Brock's we worked it out and remained together.

We have raised the three of them like siblings.

"Amore, do you need to talk?" I asked again.

"Mom I'm fine," Mory snapped

I was startled and taken back. Mory had never snapped at me.

"Mory are you feeling alright?" I asked

She nodded I could tell she was avoiding me so I decided to ask about her best friend.

"What happened to Lilly?" I asked. I saw tears well up in Mory's eyes. That was not a good conversation starter.

"She hates me. She told me she hates me and won't be friends with me." Mory said breaking down. I pulled her into a hug. I had made her cry now I had to fix it.

"What happened?" I asked. We had always been close although she was Brock's daughter she always wanted daddy. Jake and Brain well they don't care as long as they are fed and have clothes.

She shook her head and looked at the ground. I knew she wasn't going to tell me anymore. I kissed the top of her head and told her I would be there if she needed to talk.

Abby POV

I sighed; I didn't want my mom to find out. I had already blurted out too much.

My mom soon left. I sighed in relief as I opened my dresser, and pulled out a baggy. I got out my note and placed it on my bed. I looked at the baggy and swallowed; this was it, no turning back.

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**jessie 33**

**walk on  
**

**breba fan  
**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


End file.
